


Red

by FairyLights101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keiji looks best in red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

Keiji moved with, body rolling in undulating waves, and he let his head loll back as he rocked his hips to the heavy beat of bass that thrummed through the speakers of the club. The lights were on him, bright and red and gold, dappling his pale skin as he dragged his hands down along his body. His nails left red trails on his exposed stomach, teased the skin above the waistband of his tiny little skirt, and the audience let out sounds of pleasure at that. He just smirked and tossed his head as he rolled his hips. 

His weight shifted forwards and he slowly sank down, his legs spread wide and the pole pressed to his chest. He rocked against it, leered at the audience with parted lips and soft eyes, and raised his hands as he leaned back, just enough to slip his hands in and press them to the keyhole of his red lace crop top. He flicked one button, then another, and when he rocked back up to his feet he shed it with a graceful roll of his shoulders and a tiny smirk. 

He took two steps to the edge of the stage, plucked bills from the fingers of patrons too engrossed and drunk to do much more than look away from his ass, and he smiled faintly to himself as he pointedly thrust his ass out and swayed from side to side. He tucked the money into his G-string with a coy smile, and as he spun back and strutted to the pole his eyes flicked up and across the crowd to the stage on the other side of the bar. 

Tooru was on the pole, one arm curled around it as he spun, head thrown back and legs spread around it and slowly slid down. Keiji bit his tongue as he curled his hand around the pole too and pulled himself up, one hand above the other. His legs came off the ground, spread almost into a split as he spun around to the throb of the bass, so strong it made his heart vibrate. He spun round three, four times, and then he pulled his legs tighter, almost into his chest, and slid his hands up higher on the pole. 

Keiji swung his legs up and up until he was upside down, legs hooked around the pole. His fingers trailed through the air, wandered along his body and skimmed across his abs, along the insides of his thighs. The audience was like wolves, their eyes hungry and greedy, and they readily pried bills from their wallets. He rotated a handful of times before he deftly switched legs, rotated twice more, and then switched legs again. He arched his back once more before he rocked up and caught the pole with his hands, then let his legs slowly swing back down so that the pole was between them, his back to the ceiling, and his back arched up so far he could feel the muscles of his stomach pull in a delicious stretch. 

Keiji spun, the cloth of the skirt whispering against his skin and the slide on his hands smooth, easy. He couldn’t bite back a smile as he kept going, his movements easy and to the pace of the song, and moved once more. He pulled one leg up into his chest, then stretched it out into a diagonal split and held it there as he spun, the center of the patrons’ attention, and slowly slid down until he was on the floor, legs spread wide. And then he rose, finished, and smiled at the audience. 

He walked off the stage with a thick wad of bills clutched tight in his hand and his body slick with sweat. He was breathless, but it wasn’t bad - his body was light, his limbs loose. The clock in the back hallway read fifteen until four.  _ Thank God _ . 

He went straight back to the locker room and went to his locker. Tooru had left his shit all over, typical of him in all honesty, not that he really gave a damn. Keiji had long ago given up on curbing his messiness. He plucked up Tooru’s underwear - alien print. He snorted and shook his head.  _ He’s such a loser _ . He let the underwear drop again and hummed to himself as he leaned over and snagged his bag. 

Hands curled around his waist, the weight and shape familiar on his hot skin. His inkling was only confirmed when hips pressed against his ass and nudged a bulge against the cleft of his ass. “Ji,” Tooru breathed as he thumbed Keiji’s hips, “You looked positively divine out there.” 

“You say that every damn time,” Keiji grumbled. Tooru just responded with a teasing roll of his hips against Keiji’s rear, and the stripper bit his lip hard. There was a quiet laugh. “You bastard.” 

Tooru draped himself across Keiji’s back, pressed his smirking lips to Keiji’s ear and laughed. “You love it though, don’t you.” 

“Shut up.” 

Instead he got another hum in response. Nails dug into his exposed skin and Tooru rocked against him, harder this time. Enough that he rocked forward and had to stabilize himself on the cold metal locker. “I wanna fuck you hard,” Tooru rasped into his ear. Keiji let out a breathy sigh in response as he reached back, fumbled for Tooru’s hand. Their fingers interlocked, clutched tight as Tooru rolled against him. Keiji could feel himself growing hard, could feel the heat pooling in his stomach as anticipation sparked along his spine, bright and electric. 

“T-Tooru,” he gasped, and Tooru chuckled lightly, “ _ Tooru _ , we can’t do this here.” 

“I mean we could-” 

“If we do I will break your  _ War Of The Worlds _ discs.” 

Tooru froze behind him, his hands stiff. “Even the Blu-Ray?” he whispered, voice tinged with fear. 

“ _ Especially _ the Blu-Ray.” Tooru’s hands had never flown off him faster, and his boyfriend instantly lurched down beside him, his hands frantic as he packed his things. Keiji watched him for a moment, bemused, before he began to strip and pack as well. They were outside in record time - barely fifteen minutes had passed, and they were back in their apartment by ten after four. 

Keiji barely had time to drop his bag before Tooru was on him, hands heavy as he slammed him against the wall with a feral grin, Keiji’s hands pinned above his head by one of Tooru’s massive palms. “Keiji,” he purred, “ _ Now _ can I have you?” 

Keiji was mute beneath that feral gaze. He’d been under them the whole night, but Tooru’s was different,  _ special _ . It made heat rise to his cheeks, made him tremble as he merely tipped his head back and exposed his neck. The light in Tooru’s eyes darkened, hungry, and he leaned in close until his lips hovered over Keiji’s throat, his breath hot on his pale skin. “I fucking love you.” 

There was no warning before Tooru sank his teeth in, savage, but Keiji’s eyes clenched tight as he choked down a soft moan. His body betrayed him though, rocking forwards against Tooru’s as his teeth dug in, as his tongue swept across the patch of skin. He sucked hard, rolled his hips against Keiji, and the dancer shuddered beneath his boyfriend as a firm hand cradled his hip, steadying him. Pinning him to the wall so he couldn’t move. It made him want to wail, and he squirmed beneath Tooru’s hands as his boyfriend hungrily mouthed at his neck, biting and sucking. 

Keiji’s head lolled beneath Tooru’s mouth, gasps hitching his chest as Tooru lavished one side, then the other, and his hand other hand roamed all the while. The brunet shoved his shirt up with a feral purr as he bit his collarbone hard. Shoved a knee up between Keiji’s legs and spread them so he could grind his knee into Keiji’s hard cock until a sob rocked him. His spine felt liquid, his fingers electric. 

He tried to push against Tooru’s grip but Tooru slammed them back against the wall and leaned back, lips wet and red. That didn’t make him stop though. The hand beneath Keiji’s shirt moved higher, dragging lines up his chest until he tweaked a nipple, made him whimper. Even worse when he rubbed his knee against Keiji until he wanted to double over, gasping. Tooru just smirked, his eyes glittering. “Don’t try me Keiji. I might tie your hands.” 

Keiji didn’t have the air for words, not with the way Tooru teasingly rolled his knee against him, or the way he pinched his nipple and circled the skin around it. Tooru hummed, leered at him, and smiled. “Do you want that, ‘Kaash? Do you want me to tie your hands, fuck you hard, pull on your hair until you scream?” 

Keiji couldn’t tear his eyes off of Tooru, could only nod desperately as Tooru nudged him harder with his knee. The hand beneath his shirt slid out and Tooru pressed a thumb to the corner of Keiji’s mouth and dug in until his mouth opened wide, allowed his pants to be fully audible. The smile Tooru gave him made his heart quiver, and he shivered at the way Tooru leaned in, breathed on his ear. “Tell me how much you want it, ‘Kaash.” 

Lips parted, again, but all that passed was a shaky gasp as Tooru rubbed his cock with his knee and bit his ear harshly, fingers tight around Keiji’s wrists. “T-T-Tooru!” he gasped, and the brunet’s lips twitched up against his ear before they disappeared. Hot breaths whispered across his neck. Lips skimmed across his bobbing throat. “Tell me, Keiji.” His hands trembled and he strained against Tooru as he dropped his head, peeked up beneath his eyelashes at his partner. “T-Tooru… come on… don’t be an ass.” 

“ _ Keiji _ .” The word sent shivers racing down his spine and he tipped his head back, bit his lip and rocked down into Tooru’s knee. “P-P-Please Tooru, c’mon, f-fuck me already. Stick your fingers in and fuck me against the wall ‘til I’m aching.  _ Please _ Tooru?” 

Teeth dug into his ear and Keiji whimpered quietly. Then the hand overtop his wrists fell away, curled into his hair and jerked his head back. Tooru latched onto his Adam’s apple and sucked hard until Keiji’s throat hitched. One kiss, two, and then Tooru pulled back, tugged on Keiji’s hair again. “Turn around, hands on the wall, legs spread.” 

Keiji nodded weakly and obediently turned, pressed his cheek to the wall and thrust his ass out. Tooru’s fingers whispered across his back before he walked away, feet soft on the hardwood floors. He was back in a moment, his fingers cool on Keiji’s flushed skin as they crept beneath his tank top. Rope rasped across his shoulder. “Word?” 

“Green, sir,” he breathed. 

Tooru laughed quietly and kissed the back of his neck before he reached around Keiji, prodded his hands until his wrists were together. Tooru carefully looped it around his wrists and tugged the red rope until his wrists were tight together, deep red on white. “I’d love to do more,” Tooru whispered into his ear as his hand slid along Keiji’s arm and to his chest, “But it’s late… Maybe I’ll truss you up tomorrow, tie you so your arms are tied behind your back so you can’t move them. I’ve been practicing that new tie - I think it’ll look wonderful. You look so good in red… positively delicious.” 

Keiji shivered and twitched beneath his touch as Tooru’s hand squeezed his chest, bit in with his nails. Tooru rocked against him, his cock hard in his pants, and Keiji bit his lip as Tooru’s fingers closed on his nipple. Teeth closed on his ear, his tongue flicked across the spot, and his partner hummed. “I could break out the collar too… A little black would be nice. But tomorrow, sweetness. For now…” 

He rocked against him again and slid down, hands dragging across Keiji’s body, until his hands were hooked into Keiji’s waistband. They were jerked down in one smooth motion, pooled around his ankles, and Keiji gasped quietly, rocked back as Tooru huffed out a laugh. A hand curled around his bare him, another snuck around and teased the skin on the inside of his thigh. Breath whispered across his ass, his only warning before teeth sank in and Keiji twitched, fingers curling against the wall. He dropped his head forward, pressed his forehead to the wall and sucked down a shuddering breath as Tooru sucked hard. And then his fingers moved. 

Keiji nearly sobbed when his cool hand curled around his cock and slowly pumped, swept the precum away from the tip. The slide of his hand was slow, agonizingly so, and it made Keiji tremble as he rocked himself back, then pressed himself against the wall with a whimper. Another bite had his fingers digging into the wall, and the tongue that prodded the rim of his ass made him suck down a sharp gasp. “To-Too-” 

He gave a cruel twist of his wrist as he thrust his tongue in, and Keiji nearly slammed his head against the wall. The hand on his hip twitched, curled, jerked him back into him as Tooru attacked him, hungry, desperate. His hand and tongue thrust together and his nails bit into Keiji’s hip, jerked him back whenever he rocked forward. Soft growls burned out of Tooru’s throat, sent electric shocks up Keiji’s spine that turned it liquid with pleasure as he melted and shook. 

Tooru was sloppy, always was. His tongue thrust in and out with little squelches, he grunted and hummed when he prodded Keiji enough to make him whine, his tongue  _ so fucking close _ , but not enough, never enough. He pulled back, bit at his ass, and dove right back in like a starving man, and Keiji jerked against him and the wall. Tooru twisted his hand, ran his thumb across the tip of his cock, and Keiji moaned, thrust forward, his gut tight, bubbling with white-hot heat. He was on the edge already, painfully close, and the way Tooru smirked against him let him know that he  _ knew _ . And Keiji dragged down a ragged gasp as he thrust forward into his hand, tongue thick in his mouth. “T-T-Tooru, I-” 

The lithe hand wrapped around his cock dropped to the base and tightened as his mouth stilled, and Keiji nearly bit through his tongue. The bubbling heat in his stomach carried on for a moment before it died away, seething beneath the surface, and Keiji gasped. “ _ Tooru _ !” His nerves were on fire, his legs shaking so hard that they were about to give out, his spine liquid.  _ And that bastard had stopped _ . A soft laugh made him shudder, and then a click made him push off the wall a little more. “Keiji… You can’t come yet, sweetheart. Understand?” 

He gritted his teeth, nodded as he swallowed hard. “Y-Yes, sir.” 

“Good kitten.” Lips skimmed across his shoulder blade and then fingers prodded his ass, cool and slick. His entire body hitched, but he held still as Tooru thrust one in, then a second right after. The stretch was tight, made him burn and squirm, but the pleasure that curled through his spine made him sag against the wall with a weak sigh. It only lasted for a moment because the hand around his cock tangled in his hair and jerked his head back so hard he winced, even as heat pulsed in his stomach, and his eyes fluttered shut. 

Tooru’s hot mouth pressed against his neck and his teeth sank in as his fingers curled, pulled out, and thrust back in so hard that Keiji nearly stumbled forward, but the hand in his hair locked him in place. The thrusts were hard, ruthless, turned Keiji’s bones to liquid as he slumped and let Tooru slam him up against the wall and mouth hungrily at his neck. 

His fingers were tight in Keiji’s dark curls, and they spread, stretched him until he whimpered from the pain and pleasure that tossed through his stomach. A third finger pressed in with no warning, slick and warm, and Keiji whimpered at the burn, but he thrust back on it, hungry for more. Tooru was more than eager to give it to him, his hand hard inside Keiji as he thrust his fingers in and raked them along Keiji’s walls until his knees were ready to give out from how liquid his bones felt. His breaths came out in heavy pants and his eyes had rolled back, unseeing. 

Fingers curled hard into the wall, strained against the slender length of rope around his wrist. “ _ More _ …” he whimpered quietly as he rocked back. But then all contact disappeared and Keiji moaned quietly, his belly aching and eyes brimming with hot tears of frustration. “T-Tooru…” 

A hand stroked along his back, the path gentle and slow, and it made Keiji shiver with anticipation. Something squelched. He bit his tongue. “You’re beautiful, Keiji…” 

The tip of his cock pressed to Keiji’s entrance and the man held still, body loose and shaking, as he smiled into the wall. The hand on his back slid up into his hand and his fingers curled in, held him tight. Tooru’s other hand settled on his ass and hip, pulled his cheek until he squirmed. “Such a pretty thing.” And then he pushed in. 

The stretch made Keiji whimper and jerk, but he did his best to hold still, even as Tooru tugged on his hair and purred words in his hears that turned to slush, no matter how desperately Keiji fought to cling to them. Nails bit into his hip and Keiji sucked down a ragged breath as he carefully rocked back. Lips skimmed across his neck, his ear. Tooru pulled out, painfully slow, until he was barely inside. And then with a growl he snapped his hips forward so hard that Keiji stumbled forward. But the hand on his hip kept him up, the weight of Tooru pinned him to the wall, and Keiji's lips trembled. 

And Tooru started to move, a low growl in his throat. He was hard, ruthless with how he pounded into Keiji - and it made him melt, boneless beneath his heavy touch and thrusts. Pinned against the wall, Keiji could do little more than let his mouth fall open as Tooru pounded into him. The thrusts were so hard that every inhale that Keiji sucked down escape with a gasp and his throat worked desperately to suck down more, even as he rocked back against Tooru, filled the air with the heavy slap of skin on skin. The fingers in his hair curled, twisted hard, and jerked his head back until he stared at the ceiling, eyes hazy. 

A tiny grunt escaped Tooru, and Keiji shivered at the sound, at how Tooru growled and buried his face into Keiji’s neck. The pain in his neck from Tooru’s teeth mixed with the white-hot pleasure that came with every thrust, left him whimpering as his head lolled and shifted against Tooru’s grip. His chin was slick with drool, eyes unseeing, and his gasps barely even resembled Tooru’s name. Hands scrabbled the wall, desperate for purchase. 

“ _ Tooru _ -” 

Another hard thrust broke off his words with a gasp as Keiji nearly crumpled, the pleasure searing as Tooru slammed his prostate with a feral snarl. “Come on, Keiji,” he purred into his ear as he wrenched his head to the side and back until Keiji moaned shakily. “Take some more.”

He could only whimper weakly as hot lips attacked his neck, kissed him and bit him until he couldn’t feel his neck through the twin throb of pain and pleasure. Everything was hot, blistering, and Keiji was  _ ravenous _ for it. Tooru seemed to love the way he rocked back in time to every hard thrust, the way he whined and gasped and let Tooru pull his head back so far it almost hurt. And Keiji couldn’t get enough of it. His hands ached to move, to grab Tooru’s hand and dig his nails in harder, to make him pull just a little more, to jerk his hips in. 

But then Tooru slammed him against the wall with another powerful thrust that left him trembling and sobbing out his name as he clawed at the wall. “Tooru,” he gasped as his stomach clenched, twisted, “ _ Tooru _ , s-shit, T-T-T-” 

“‘s okay,” he grunted, and Keiji whimpered as his eyes clamped shut. The hand on his hip loosened, slipped forward, and Keiji moaned as his hand wrapped tight around his cock. Keiji came with a sob of a cry, his body on fire and twitching as he tensed up and hitched against the wall. 

The hand in his hair tugged reassuringly, but Tooru’s pace, erratic as it was, didn’t falter. He just grunted, something that may have been approval to Keiji’s dim ears, and stroked Keiji’s cock as his orgasm shuddered through him, ripples of white-hot ecstasy that faded into the almost painful waves of overstimulation as he gasped all the while. And then Tooru came with a sigh of “ _ Keiji _ ,” and his body slumped against Keiji’s twitching, as heat filled Keiji’s stomach to the thrusts that had finally slowed. 

He knew Tooru was done when the thrusts finally stopped, and Keiji released a shaky breath as he sagged against the wall. “Tooru…” he whispered, and his partner hummed quietly. “... You’re lucky I love you because my ass is going to hurt like hell tomorrow.” 

The brunet pressed a soft kiss to his neck as the fingers tangled in his hair fell away. They swept across his scalp, soothing to the aching roots. Moved to touch his face, to trace along his cheek. And finally to his wrists, where he carefully tugged at the knot until the red rope fell away. Another kiss, this time to his raw neck. “I love you too, sweetness. C’mon.” 

Keiji’s legs were weak, but he obediently staggered along, Tooru’s warm hand on the center of his back, guiding him along. With gentle hands Tooru nudged him into the bathroom and started the shower, and they stepped in. It was easy to lean against Tooru as he washed Keiji’s hair with gentle hands, almost reverent, and they made Keiji  _ melt _ . 

His thoughts were slush, his eyes closed, and all he could hear was the stream of water and Tooru’s quiet hum as he dragged his fingers in slow circles along Keiji’s scalp, then down to his neck and shoulders. It brought out more soft sighs than he cared to admit, but he didn’t mind too much at the little huffs of pleased laughter that left Tooru. He certainly didn’t mind the whisper-soft kisses that Tooru dappled his already bruising shoulders with, or the careful touches that left him swaying, sleepy and content. 

He had to steal Tooru’s shampoo and conditioner in order to wash his hair in return, something he knew that the brunet truly loved, even when he wanted to be the one to do all the caring for. He simply crumbled too easily. And it left them both smiling as they toweled off, rummaged for some clothes - and Keiji shamelessly stole one of Tooru’s shirts, before they crawled into bed. 

The positions they settled into were familiar, easy. Keiji on his back, Tooru on his side, one arm slung across Keiji’s stomach and threaded with Keiji’s fingers. Tooru’s breaths were soft on his neck, but the skin was so sensitive that he shivered and bit at his swollen lips as he pressed closer. “You’re beautiful,” Tooru mumbled, his voice thick. “In red and out. I love you Keiji. You’re precious to me… so precious.” 

Keiji couldn’t stop the smile, didn’t try to fight the warmth wiggling in his chest. He just twisted his head and pressed a kiss to Tooru’s chin. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my darling Hour, who has a love for Oiaka that has infected me and spawned this... monstrosity. I hope this is good because I'm so awkward with smut hahahaha.  
> Comments are greatly appreciated :>  
> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


End file.
